Emerald Green
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: What if on the night of October 31, 1981; someone else had arrived before Hagrid and had taken Harry to raise as his own. Hogwarts and the Wizarding World are in for a surprise when Harry Lokison comes back and brings a couple friends along.
1. Emerald Eyes

It was a cold and wind less night on October 31, 1981. The houses in Godric's Hollow dark and silent. Not a whisper of sound could be heard through the desolate landscape. Though as the air shifted and the wind started once again. A peculiar smell filtered through the air. It was a smell of burning wood and jasmine. The smells clashing against one another for dominance in your senses. Though the man could sense a foreboding presence behind it.

As he walked down the street towards its end. The man could feel the shift in the air. The feeling of darkness on his skin was suffocating. Though he kept going regardless of his instincts telling him to turn back. He continued onward towards his destination. Towards the reason for him coming here in the first place. He had felt a magical spike in the air like none he had ever felt before. The sheer power behind it staggered him and he knew that he had to find out what or who caused it. Though he was not prepared for the destruction that awaited him.

Fire. Burning brighter than the sun rose mightily into the air. Though he could tell that it would not spread because it was not a normal fire. He could feel the magic, like a cloud, in the air. The man looked at what once was a beautiful cottage. Its front door removed completely off its hinges. Parts of the front wall torn from its structure. The man felt a sliver of sadness run through him before he squashed it down. Now was not the time to let petty emotions rule him. Now was the time to find the source of the power surge.

The man went down the cobbled path towards the main entrance of the cottage; and what he was met with caused sadness to once again get passed his barricades. What once was a happy and loving family home, was now one wrought with destruction and death. The man glided into the house and glanced along the walls and saw many family pictures. Of a man with untidy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes. A woman with beautiful auburn hair and kind emerald green eyes, and a baby with the man's untidy black hair and the woman's beautiful green eyes. They all seemed so happy, he thought.

Though as he turned his gaze to the prone figure on the ground, he once again felt sadness well up within him. He silently moved to stand beside the man and he knelt. With a gentle touch, as if not to wake the man, he closed his eyes. He could feel the magic in the air and he knew that it was what killed the hazel eyed man. A thought which brought him some sort of peace. Hopefully the spell had been quick and the man didn't have to suffer, though he still wished that the man could still be alive.

As he stood his keen ears finally picked up the sound of crying. Immediately the man's face started to pale. His eyes unconsciously went to pictures and saw the baby once again. Immediately the man went to the stairs and scaled them with ease. He followed the sounds of the crying until he reached a room with the door ajar. He cautiously stepped in and saw another heart wrenching scene. The woman from the pictures lay prone on the ground in front of the crib, that held the crying baby. The man didn't need to be a genius to tell she had been protecting her child.

The man once again moved to kneel, and gently closed the woman's eyes. He then looked up and was immediately entranced in emerald green eyes. The baby had tear stains on his cheeks and his wild black hair was in complete disarray. However the man knew from the look in the baby's eyes, that he in some way knew what had just happened. The man's eyes drifted up towards the baby's forehead and saw a freshly made scar. He was glad that it didn't seem to be bleeding too heavily. Small miracles he supposed.

He was soon standing and he gently picked up the baby. He felt the baby calm in his arms which caused a small smirk to flit across his face; and as he stared at the baby the man couldn't help but feel a sense of completeness he hadn't felt in a long time. The man once again turned to look at the destruction of the room one last time with a sad look in his eyes.

After he grabbed a few things, he was ready to go.

The man turned to look out one of the holes in the wall, when he saw movement in front of the cottage. He saw many people walking towards the cottage and he could see the pain within their eyes. Though the man didn't stay long enough to figure out who they were, because he was gone in a flash. Disappearing from the cottage and the world.

* * *

The man appeared in a flash of light in the throne room. He saw that his father was talking to his oaf of a brother once again. The man couldn't help but roll his eyes as he started to make his way towards his room. Though before he could make it half way, his mother's voice halted him.

"Loki what do you have there dear?" Frigga asked and Loki immediately felt his icy heart melt at the sound of her voice. Loki turned around and saw that his father and brother were now looking at him as well. He watched as both of their eyes widened in surprise at seeing him holding a baby. Though he also noticed that his mother had a smile on her face. As if she knew all along what he held with him. Though before he could think on it further his father's voice broke through the air.

"Loki what is the meaning of this? Where did that child come from?" Odin asked in his booming voice, which caused Loki to wince internally at the sheer volume of it. Though he kept his features composed the entire time.

"This child is the cause of the power surge that I felt and subsequently left to figure out where it came from. The supposed meaning of me bring him here dear father is simple. His parents have just been killed and I did not wish to leave him alone. So I decided to take him here and raise him," Loki said in an almost bored drawl. He watched as indecision filtered across his father's face. Though he didn't really care if the almighty Odin didn't agree with him. He was not going to abandon this child.

Loki watched as his father opened his mouth, though his mother beat him to it. "Oh calm down dear husband. If Loki believes himself capable to raise this child then so be it. Who are we to say he's not? I believe he will do a fine job in raising the child into a fine young man."

Loki immediately felt a smirk fight its way to appear on his face. Though Loki remained strong in his resolve not to let it show. He watched as his father worked his jaw before he tightly nodded. Which caused Loki to smile and he bowed gracefully before leaving; and as the doors slammed closed behind them. Odin turned to look at his wife.

"Are you sure that he is capable of raising that child?"

Frigga responded with a soft smile. "More sure than I have ever been."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know adding another story isn't the best idea. However I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I hope you can forgive me. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. This first chapter is a prologue of sorts to see if you all would want to read this.**

 **Also if you think of a better sorry name feel free to either PM me it or you can review. (I'm not asking for reviews it's if you want to, I'm not making you.)**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


	2. Loki's Promise

Loki swiftly entered his bed chambers and set down the bag he had been holding. He could feel the child, his son, move in his arms as he went towards his bed. Loki frowned for a moment, in thought, before he waved his hand slightly and a crib appeared beside his bedside table. He gently put the baby on plush, silk blankets that were a beautiful emerald green and black. Loki turned his gaze towards his window and saw that light was rising over the horizon of Asgard. He once again turned his gaze, this time towards his son, and frowned worried. He had much that he had to take care of. Most of which he did not want his son to be present for. Especially after everything he had gone through just hours ago.

So with a small sigh Loki stood, after giving a quick affectionate smile towards his son, and walked towards his bedroom doors. He opened them without preamble and called one of the many servants within earshot. Immediately the servant scuttled towards him and Loki could practically smell the fear rolling off the boy.

"You boy, what's your name?" Loki asked, his voice like a snakes hiss.

The boy responded in a shaking voice. "M-my na-name is Audolf sir."

Loki smirked at the boy before his look turned sinister. "You will watch my son while I am away. Though I must caution you. If anything, and I do mean anything, is to happen to him. Your death will be most unpleasant. Got it?" Loki hissed and Audolf immediately nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes sir I do," he said and Loki nodded before side stepping and allowing the boy to enter. Though just as he was about to leave Loki turned back towards Audolf.

"Oh and do remember that if you are to shirk your duties in anyway. I will find out and trust me it won't be pleasant for you," Loki warned with a shark like grin and then he was gone. Not even caring about the horrified look he left on the young boys face.

After all fear was good incentive to get a job done.

* * *

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smells of Diagon Alley. How wizards could stand the smell was beyond him. The noise as well was absolutely atrocious. He could barely hear his own thoughts of the sounds of the street vendors and the children bustling about. Although he could see a sense of sadness within the adults eyes that proved to him that the news had spread. Loki once again glanced at all the children so blissfully unaware of the dangers of the world surrounding them. It honestly made him pity the poor souls that they would one day become when they did in fact realize, that the world was not all sunshine and rainbows. A reality Loki himself hoped that his son wouldn't fall under for long. Although Loki knew that innocence was needed, it was also one of the greatest illusions in the world. Innocence was just ignorance in disguise, and Loki would not have his son be ignorant. With another smaller sigh Loki started to make his way down Diagon Alley.

He side passed the busy hustle of day to day life with ease. Making sure to keep to the shadows when he could. Years of sneaking about taught him an important lesson. The ones that kept to shadows and learned before striking, much like a snake or a owl, were more likely to succeed. Though Loki guessed that his own oaf of a brother did have a certain luck with barging head first into things. Which was something that Loki turned his nose to. There was no sense in making your presence known until necessary. Something that Thor didn't seem to grasp all that well. Though to each there own he guessed.

Loki finally registered where he was a lifted his head and allowed a small smile to flit across his face. Gringotts was a imposing snow-white multistoried marble building, Loki did have to admit. The Goblins really had done their hand in creating it. Loki with ease walked up the white marble stairs, up towards the burnished bronze door. He noticed two guards standing proud, wearing their uniform of red and gold, by the doors. Goblins were short and fair-skinned, as they spend very little time outside, Loki remembered as he eyed the guards momentarily. He also noticed that they have very long fingers and feet, dome shaped heads and are slightly larger than the house-elves that wizards seemed to be so fond of.

Loki bypassed the two guards with ease and walked into another room, this time with silver doors. Loki immediately noticed engravings on the door and with a smirk read what was on them.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Loki smirked, they had obviously never met him then. He toyed with the idea of breaking in for a moment, before he decided against it. He had his son to get back to, though maybe when he was older they could do it together. As sort of a bonding time. Yes, he liked that idea a lot better than what most father's did with their sons. With a small shrug Loki continued on through the doors.

Through these doors, also flanked with goblins, was a vast marble hall long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. Loki watched as goblins either weighed valuable gems or wrote dutifully in their ledgers. Loki watched as the goblins mulled through the doors and customers like a well oiled machine. He had to admit he was impressed by the goblins. They seemed to be a lot more intelligent than he gave them credit for.

Loki eyed the counters until he found an open spot in front of a teller. With ease Loki made his way across the room and stopped in front of the counter. He watched as the goblins inky black eyes met him and he saw the surprise flash across its features. Before it was off its chair and moving towards another goblin. Loki watched in amusement, yes goblins were indeed more intelligent than he had given them credit for. For he knew that it had just picked up his magical scent. Which most likely showed it his power in the arcane arts. Loki watched as the goblin came back with another, more regal, goblin by its side.

Loki watched as the goblin dipped its head and Loki did so in turn. He didn't want to upset them now did he?

"Follow me please," the goblin said in its ruff, scraggly voice. Which Loki did without question. He followed silently as the goblin passed many closed doors. Obviously offices with the way they were marked. Soon enough though they arrived in front of a dark oak door. Loki followed the goblin as he gestured him inside. In a state of half organized clutter, mahogany desk with three drawers on the right hand side, a high back mahogany chair, several stacks of paperwork, pens in a tin, floor to ceiling bookshelf, books leaning against one another different directions, filling cabinet with paper work stacked on top. Loki didn't question the organized chaos as he couldn't say much as his study desk was much the same.

Loki sat down in front of the desk as the goblin sat behind it. He watched as the goblin knitted its long fingers together. He stared unwavering into the creatures obsidian black eyes until it finally spoke.

"What can I do for you today sir?"

With a small smirk Loki spoke. "I wish to adopt a child, whose parents tragically died recently."

Loki watched as the goblin pulled out parchment and a quill and began to write. "Your name sir?" The goblin asked and Loki respond with ease.

"Loki Odinson," he said and scratching of quill on parchment filled the silent room.

"Age?"

"31," Loki again responded with ease.

He watched as the goblin glanced up for brief intervals of time before looking down once again. He heard sprinkled mutterings of.

"Green eyes.."

"Tall.."

"Black hair.."

As well as many more characteristics, which Loki supposed would be a good idea to go on file. Loki looked at the goblin intently when it opened its mouth to ask yet another question.

"Where is the child in question?"

"He is with my mother. I did not wish to bring him today because I did not want to stress him out any more than he has already been," Loki answered smoothly. The goblin nodded in understanding before it responded.

"Before a blood bond can be induced the child must be present and then you can become his or her legal guardian. Do you happen to know the child's birth name so we can have him on file?" the goblin asked. Loki responded with shaking his head in the negative. "Blood or a magical signature could work as well. Can you obtain those?"

Loki's smile brightened tremendously while he nodded. Without preamble he let loose one of his sons magic surges. He watched as the goblins quill moved on it's own. The goblin he noticed was looking away, giving him privacy he presumed. Loki anxiously watched as the quill finished writing. He leant forward and read his sons name.

 _Harold James Potter_

 _Born: July 31, 1980_

 _Mother: Lily Potter née Evans (deceased)_

 _Father: James Potter (deceased)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Black_

 _Went missing on October 31, 1981_

It wasn't a lot of information however Loki felt a small smile grace his features. Harry if fit his son well. Although Loki knew that his father would want him to call him something Norse, like a true Asgardian. So Loki resolved to let Harry choose which name to choose. The one he was given at birth or the one Loki was about to give him.

Loki turned his attention to the goblin. "We will not disclose this information to anyone, we will keep this recorded and bring it back out once the blood ceremony has commenced. Do you wished to change his name?" the goblin asked as if reading his mind and Loki nodded.

"Though keep his other on there so he may choose which one he will like to use," Loki said and goblin nodded quickly writing it down. Before he looked back up.

"And what would you like to call the child?"

Loki thought about it for a moment before responding. "Faolan Koerus Lokison."

The goblin nodded and finished writing his notes. He looked back up and gestured towards the door. A clear sign of dismissal and Loki felt annoyance flash across him. Though he pushed it down and left without a word. Goblins may be smarter than he believed but they were just as discourteous as he had believed them to be. With a small sigh Loki stepped into the cold air of midmorning.

He looked up towards the sky and felt a small smile tug at his lips. Soon he would become a father. Soon he would finally have someone that would see all sides of him, mostly the good. Loki felt his eyes brighten tremendously at the thought of finally having someone in his corner; and as he stared up into the clear sky. He couldn't help but make a promise to himself.

That on his honor, he would raise his son to the best of his ability and that he would protect his son as best as he could.

Nothing would stop him from doing so.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for another short chapter, but they'll get longer and longer as I get use to the feel of this story I promise. Also for the reviews about my Freyja and Frigga mishap. Well I looked it up and on one of Marvels sites it says Freyja/Frigga which I'm guessing means they're the same person. Also there's a reason why I chose Harry's name like that and I also hope you like it. I'm also thinking about giving Harry a familiar, though I'm leaving that decision entirely up to you. The question I pose is; should Harry/Faolan have a familiar, and if so what animal should it be (real or mythological) and what should its name be.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like I said again the chapters will get longer I promise. Like always if you have questions feel free to ask.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


	3. Asgardian Prince

The days following his visit to Diagon Alley passed in a blur to him. It was mostly filled with getting his son comfortable in Asgard. Loki knew that he was spoiling his son, however after he had left Gringotts. After, of course, giving the goblins an extra incentive not to mention his pending adoption to anyone. Loki had gone to varying stores. Most of which caused his nose to wrinkle in distaste before he finally left. He would not tolerate having his son play with imbecilic toys. Although he did see a few that he assumed was appropriate, and they weren't utterly atrocious. Which in his book was a plus.

Loki was currently sitting on one of his arm chairs, reading, while his son slept in his crib. Loki looked fondly at his son, his Faolan, his little wolf. He was surprised on how attached he already was to the child. After all most children repulsed him. However the moment he had laid eyes on Faolan he had felt a connection.

Though he wasn't the only one. His mother, Frigga, had completely fallen in love with her grandson. Loki watched many times as she bounced him on her knee, or took him on walks or just simply held him in her arms. Loki could see the way his mother's eyes would shine with love and happiness, which would cause his own heart to lurch inside his chest. There was only one person in his life that he truly cared for, well now two, and that was his mother. His mother who always stood beside him, even in his darkest hours. His mother who never judged or scorned him for his wrongdoings. His mother the only person to ever truly be on his side; and seeing her so happy because of Faolan. In a sense Loki felt like he was repaying her. Giving her the chance to finally become what she had been wanting to be for so long; a grandmother.

His brother, unsurprisingly, and father, surprisingly, also bonded with Faolan. Thor saw Faolan as the most precious gem in all of Asgard. To be protected at all cost, however, Loki also knew that his brother would be the one to train Faolan when he was older. A thought that brought a frown to Loki's face. However a thought that appeased him was that Thor would not hurt Faolan; and if he did, a feral smile flashed across Loki's face, he would regret ever stepping foot into the training arena. Though Loki knew his father, Odin, would not approve of his method of punishment. Though Loki also knew that his father wouldn't try to punish him himself. Mostly because Odin would be just as mad that his grandson had gotten hurt because of Thor. Even though Loki and his father, both, knew that Faolan should get hurt and would learn from the experience. They both would rather have it be a simulated affect by Loki's magic, than an actual event. Which Loki and Odin both agreed would be the best course of action. Which brought a smile to Loki's face. His father and him had never seen eye to eye on things; and finally they were, all because of his son. Which was more amazing than he had ever thought it would be.

Loki let a small smile play across his face before he stood with a sigh. He knew that it had been more than enough time for Faolan to go to Gringotts. However, although it was selfish, he wanted to keep him in Asgard. He wanted to keep his son away from harm, and even more so he didn't want his son taken away from him. Yes, he knew that the goblins were obligated to tell the Ministry about Faolan's whereabouts. However Loki hoped more than anything that they would allow him to adopt his son amicably and secretly. Loki didn't even want to think about what would happen if they didn't. Although there was a second alternative, one that Loki didn't want to use. It was to take Faolan by force. Loki knew that no one in the Wizarding World could handle a God. Let alone one that was desperate to keep his son. For now however Loki was going to live in the present and not fret over the future.

Loki, with grace, moved over to his son and smiled when he saw that he was awake. Loki stared into his Faolan's eyes, eyes that he had immediately become enraptured in. His eyes were green. The kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. The colour of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened; and Loki needed that hope. For too long had he lived without it and he wasn't going to let his son end up who knows where. He wasn't going to allow his son to live without the hope and care that he had been missing. He would not allow his son to end up like him.

Loki remembered what his mother always use to tell him, and still does on certain occasions when his own self doubt gets him down. _Hope is a bright star in a hopelessly dark universe. Through light years of distance, the brightness fills our inner selves. Hope makes us smile on the inside as well as on the outside. Hope is not just an emotion, it is a promise that smiling and laughter are just around the corner. When the fighter has been laid on the canvas by a well placed right to the jaw, hope is there saying, "Get up. Take a nine count if you must, but be ready to stand, and have the ref dust off your gloves. You're going to win this match."_ Loki, when he was feeling down, always used to chuckle at his mothers use of human lingo. Always finding it amusing whenever she did, because she had always wanted to see the so called "sports that humans seem to go rather crazy over." Though Loki always loved what she said next most. _Hope_ _is drawn to the person who sees beyond the present defeat, beyond the moment of being cast down, beyond the loss of the job, and beyond the negative words of hopeless voices. There is that voice from the "bright star" telling us to look beyond the darkness - to the bright light of hope._ Loki had always tried to live by those words. Even when he felt overshadowed, he knew that his mother would always be there; and know, hopefully, so would Faolan.

With a warm smile Loki picked up his son. Who immediately snuggled into him which caused Loki's heart to lurch in happiness. He stared down at his sons black hair and smiled. He looked up when he heard a timid knock at his door. Only to see Audolf. The boy shifted from foot to foot but there was an air of confidence surrounding him. Loki just simply raised a brow at him and immediately Audolf began to speak.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you sir but I was just wondering if I could go with you to Gringotts for Prince Faolan's adoption," Audolf said/asked in a collected voice. Loki observed the boy before him; Audolf's hair is the color of sun-bleached wood. There are some dark streaks for sure but the pale browns dominate, never pale enough to be blonde and without any golden hues. Loki saw that the boy was going to be a fine warrior and decided that it would be best if his son had a protector. However that didn't mean that he was going to let his guard down. No, that would only mean certain death to him and his son. So Loki resolved to keep a watch out on Audolf.

With a firm nod, Loki replied. "Of course now let's get going. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Without even waiting for a response Loki strode passed the boy and disappeared. (Making sure to take the boy with him.)

* * *

Loki was sitting straight. Straighter than he had ever before sat. He could feel his son shifting in his arms, which brought a small smile to his lips. Loki glanced down at his sons peaceful face before glancing back up into the goblins obsidian black eyes. He saw the way the goblin observed him and his son. Loki matched the goblins unwavering gaze with his own. Out of his peripheral vision he saw the boy, Audolf, shift impatiently. Loki had to hide a smirk after finally realizing what the goblin was doing. He was waiting them out or, more specifically, the boy Loki had brought along. Loki was fine with waiting if it meant he was going to keep his son with him.

Finally, however, Audolf had enough of sitting in silence and burst out. "Can we please get this started?"

Loki sighed internally as he watched the goblin grin. "Of course young sir. Why didn't you ask earlier?"

He saw that way Audolf's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before his face became emotionless. Loki turned his gaze to the goblins and saw that, once again, he was observing them. Though before Loki was about to speak the goblin, Jormûndër Loki believed, spoke first.

"Now as I can tell this child is none other than Harry Potter. Son to James and Lily Potter who are now, sadly, deceased. I can also tell that you wish to keep this a secret and as you know we, as in the goblin race, are obligated to tell the Ministry of this illegal affair," Jormûndër said, knitting his long fingers together. Loki felt himself tense at the implications of the goblins words.

With gritted teeth Loki asked. "What do you want?"

He watched as the goblin smiled. "All we ask for, in return for allowing you to adopt the child unnoticed, is that we want him to come here every summer of the year. So he can learn from us and so that we will have a spokesperson, as most humans say, in the Wizarding population. That is all we ask for and we will turn a blind eye towards this most peculiar event," Jormûndër said and Loki stared into the goblins obsidian black eyes. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out the implications of this deal. Loki knew that out of all the things that the goblins could have asked for, this was by far probably the most docile.

So after a moment's hesitation Loki nodded before saying. "He will start coming when he turns five. No later and no sooner," he said firmly which the goblin responded with a nod.

"As would be expected. Now on to the main event. All I ask of you is to prick your finger and write your name on this parchment," Jormûndër said as he offered Loki a small dagger and the piece of parchment. Which he took and did as he was asked. Jormûndër began to speak again. "Good, now since the child is too young to recite the chant you will have to do the lengthier version." Jormûndër said while handing Loki parchment with the spell on it. When he saw what he would have to do first he blanched at the thought.

"Do I really have to prick his finger?" Loki asked glancing down at his son.

"Yes, for although magic can do many things. It still needs a beginning and an end. The spell will not work if the child's blood is not present. For then you will be adopting nothing. Though do not be afraid for his well-being. The blade is enchanted so the minute three drops of blood are supplied, his cut will heal itself," Jormûndër explained and Loki nodded in understanding. Although he knew most of what Jormûndër said already, Loki didn't want to take the chance of upsetting his son.

So with a sigh Loki took his sons hand, gently, into his own while grabbing the dagger. As gently as he could Loki cut his sons finger, and was glad to see that the infant only stirred in his sleep. His mind briefly went to the magic in the dagger as an answer before the task at hand surfaced. Loki brought his sons hand over the parchment and watched as three drops exactly fell onto it.

Loki watched as his sons blood makes it way towards his own. He watched as the two substances merged and immediately saw the way it changed. He watched as the blood started to glow a beautiful green mixed with blue. The two colors meshing harmoniously in the air. Though it was gone in a blink of the eye. Only leaving behind a residue of what used to be.

He turned his attention back towards Jormûndër when he heard a throat being cleared. "This will do for now. In all rights he is your son. However this process will have to be repeated when he is older. So he, himself, can write his own name onto the parchment. As this act has to be an act of free will. Magic will not accept anything more and certainly not anything less."

Loki nodded, in understanding, already knowing that this would have to be repeated. Though for now he was content in knowing that his son would not be taken from him. "Alright we will come back when we see that he is ready," Loki said, while standing up and gesturing for Audolf to do the same.

Loki was glad that the boy had decided to stay silent. Whether it be because he was an insolent fool or because he just didn't know what to say, would be the great mystery. However frankly Loki didn't care.

As they were walking out Loki heard Jormûndër's voice from behind him. "Remember our deal for you do not want what will happen if you break it."

Loki heard the clear threat in the goblins voice. However for once he decided not to let anger control him. Instead Loki nodded stiffly and edited, with Audolf trailing behind. The door slamming behind them as they left. Loki took no time in disappearing with the boy.

As the two appeared in Asgard, after Loki had transported them, Audolf turned towards him. "Now what sir?"

Loki turned his gaze towards the boy and smiled. "Now we welcome the new Prince of Asgard home."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I believe you will like the next one I'm writing a lot too (I hope). Anyways I'm sorry if this is a little short. I promise the chapters will get longer**

 **There is also a poll on my page for Faolan's/Harry's familiar. I only put ten up with their descriptions, so if you want something else just tell me.**

 **As always if you have any questions feel free to ask. I will try and get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


	4. Rescue

The days after Faolan's adoption were spent in true Norse fashion. Barrels of ale and piles of food were laid out in the great hall. Boisterous laughter and singing could be heard from the other side of Asgard. A thing that didn't please Loki in the slightest. The buffoons that he called kin were just lucky that he could wield magic, and make a soundproofing barrier around his personal chambers. If not, then they would learn what it truly meant to be scared to death. Loki was just glad that his son seemed to love the attention that his adoption seemed to have brought him.

With a small sigh Loki gently put his son into his crib before walking towards his study.

He was about halfway there before a knock at his door changed his path. Loki opened the door to see Audolf standing before him. The boy had become a constant visitor to his room because of Faolan. Not that Loki minded, but he did like to have alone time. Which he was about to voice before Audolf spoke.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you sir, but I was just told something that I think you would want to know," Audolf said.

"Why do I need to know this information?"

"Because it invokes Prince Faolan, your grace," Audolf said and immediately Loki was intrigued.

"What about him boy?" Loki asked a bite to his tone which Audolf picked up on.

"Well one of the servants here, who knows someone in the Wizarding World, told him that Prince Faolan had a god father that was wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of a man named Peter and 13 others."

Loki raised his eyebrow for a moment before lowering it. How interesting, on one hand Loki could ignore this information. On the other hand Loki could do something about it and learn valuable information about his son. As well as get some invaluable help on raising Faolan, and as he glanced at his sons crib. Loki knew that his decision was made.

Turning his gaze back towards the boys, Loki spoke. "Where?"

"A place called Azkaban sir."

Loki frowned in thought, _Azkaban,_ what a peculiar word. His mind tried to conjure up many images that the word could represent. However Loki found that his mind was drawing a blank. He had been around the Wizarding populace for a long time and had heard Azkaban many times. However he had never found out truly what it was. He knew that it was some sort of prison for those that the Wizarding World saw too dangerous to put anywhere else. A thought that caused a small smirk to blossom on his face. Oh how he would love to meet some of those people. For now, however, Loki needed to figure out where Azkaban was and more importantly how to break in.

* * *

He glanced around at his surroundings for a moment, a frown etched onto his face. Loki turned his gaze towards the tumultuous ocean. He was currently at a festival in Polperro England. The festival was celebrating the death of the dark lord. The magical community was in abundance in Polperro which was why they could get away with being so blatantly loud. Honestly he felt like the magical community was just using the death of Voldemort to be imbeciles. With a small sigh, Loki stood with grace from the shadows and started to walk down towards the beach. He couldn't think with all the incessant chatter that the occupants of the pub seemed to fancy.

With every step the sand shifted. With every motion forward there was some backward and down, just like walking in freshly fallen snow. Yet unlike the crystalline blanket of white bequeathed by the presence of winter, the fine grains under foot gave him warmth from the suns rays. Like their sky-bound benefactor they are yellow, as if the sunshine itself was trapped inside the unmelting crystals of silicone and oxygen. Despite the heat Loki found himself frozen in place once his eyes took in the ocean with all its glory. The waves rolled in white tipped, spreading themselves like fine lace over the beach after they crash in their soft way. There is nothing noisy about them, yet they had sound. A soft yet booming sound that sent a shockwave through his very core. The sound showed delicacy yet ferocity. Giving Loki a warm welcoming feeling yet he knew that if he would make one wrong move, then he would be no more; and from that moment on Loki swore that he would respect the ocean as if it was a person standing before him.

Loki turned his gaze towards the horizon and once again frowned. He knew what he had come here to do. However doing the task he had set into his mind was proving to be difficult. He had come to this horrid festival in hopes of finding a drunk _cognitive_ wizard or witch. However all he was able to show for it was blubbering messes reeking of alcohol. The others were not yet to the point of truth telling. Now Loki knew that he could simply just force them to answer him. However Loki's main objective here was secrecy. He didn't want anyone to remember him or his questions. The less who knew the better; and who better to forget than a couple of drunk fools?

However finding the right drunk fool was proving to be an annoyance. Though as Loki's gaze swept the beach, he felt a smile spread across his lips. He just found his drunk fool in the form of a portly, middle aged wizard. Immediately Loki started to move across the beach towards the man. However once Loki made it into the vicinity of the man, his nose wrinkled in disgust. Loki had never smelt anything so horrid in his entire life. Loki could tell that the man was smoking a cigar, and the smell made his eyes water. The smell of the smoke coming out of the cigar was so bad, it was as if someone had put a piece of coal into his lungs. Looking at the man happily inhaling the smoke, Loki wondered whether his nose was sensing the wrong smell as the man looked as if he was inhaling the smell of fine wine or wild flowers.

Loki took in one last deep breath before walking straight in front of the man. He watched as the man's dark brown eyes widened in surprise at his sudden appearance. Though Loki had to to give the man credit, he did school his features pretty quickly. However Loki wasn't here to be impressed, he was here for information.

With his most charming smile, Loki spoke. "Hello there good sir. I am quite new to this community and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions? Of course if you don't mind, I wouldn't want to keep a fine gentleman like yourself away from other matters," Loki said and he watched as the man's eyes lit up at the compliments bestowed onto him. Which caused Loki to try and hide a smirk at the easy way most humans could be manipulated. Hit all the right spots on their pride and bingo you have the golden ticket.

He watched as the man puffed out his chest in a show of superiority. Which almost made Loki laugh but luckily years of being aloof paid off. "Why of course young man, I can help you with anything that you may need. My only question, where do you hail from?"

Loki's answer was quick and said with ease. "I hail from Sweden sir."

He watched the man smile. "A man after my own heart I see. I have always wanted to visit the Scandinavian countries. I hear the they are absolutely lovely this time of year. Oh well I guess time will tell if I am destined to visit them. Though I guess I've been talking for too long. Go on lad, ask away."

"I really only have a question about one thing in particular. I have heard from many of the residents here that Voldemort has been killed and that his followers, the Death Eaters, are being sent to Azkaban. My question is, what exactly is Azkaban and can these dangerous people escape it? Because I'd rather not being my children here, if they can," Loki said with worry in his tone, although he was laughing on the inside. He knew that the only way to make this believable was to make himself seem inferior to the man before him. Which by the looks of things he was doing marvelously.

Immediately the man started to speak. "Oh no, fear not lad for Azkaban is the one place that no one can escape from. No one has ever done it before and no one ever will. Mostly because of the Dementors, and if you don't know what a Dementors is than I'll just tell you now. A Dementor is a gliding, wraith-like creature that is commonly associated with the dark, they are widely considered to be one of the foulest species to inhabit the world. Dementors feed on human happiness, and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They can also consume a person's soul which is known as the Dementors Kiss, this leaves their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and therefore they are often referred to as " _soul-sucking fiends_ ", rendering a person an 'empty-shell'. Dementors are closely associated with Azkaban, as they are employed by the British Ministry of Magic as the prison guards, and are not known to permanently inhabit any other location. Which is what makes Azkaban so safe. They say that a completely sane person can go into Azkaban, and an hour or two later come out completely deranged."

Loki nodded his head in understanding before striking. "Wouldn't one rather face a sane person instead of one that is insane? For the sane one is predictable while the insane one is not. That doesn't make me feel any better about my children being here."

He watched as the man opened and closed his mouth, much like a goldfish. Though soon enough he was able to gather as much of his wits, as his drunk mind could handle and he spoke. "I believe that you are right. Though the only reason Azkaban is so safe, is that it's an island. It's not on the mainland which means that the only way for a witch or wizard to escape is to swim. Though I doubt any of the prisoners would get that far. For some are even said to starve themselves instead of living in Azkaban. Preferring the sweet taste of death than the horrific reality of life. The Dementors are also known to be very possessive over what they deem as theirs. So do not worry lad, I am confident that you and your children will be fine. You do not need to doubt Azkaban."

Loki smiled, although it was much more sinister than the man before him believed it to be. "Yes, thank you so much for your help. I feel much safer now," Loki said while moving to walk away. Although before he did, he shot something over his shoulder. "Take care now and I do hope that Azkaban is as you say it is."

"You too lad and I promise that it is," Loki heard the man shout. However it was muffled which Loki knew meant that the man had reignited another cigar.

With a smirk Loki turned his attention back towards the way he came. Now it was time for his plan to be set into action.

* * *

His feet landed softly on the stoned pathway below him. His green eyes shining in the minimal light. Tonight, Loki noticed, the moon is playing peek-a-boo, weaving in and out of ribbons of black clouds scudding across the sky. Which was more or less what he wanted. His objective right now was not to be seen.

Loki's gaze swept across the desolate ground. There was nothing in sight except for the rigged, scraggly rocks that made up Azkaban. The prison itself was beautiful in its design. Although it did have a sense of foreboding around it, which Loki could understand as he caught of glimpse of a Dementor. He watched as the creature swept through the air before disappearing.

With a small sigh Loki moved out of his hiding spot and shook his head. Before he leapt passed a body of water and towards the shadows. If he were to look into said water right now. He would see not his usual appearance, instead he would see one of a foxes. With emerald green eyes and deep obsidian coat, Loki was almost unrecognizable within the shadows, and as he moved through the prison he couldn't help but feel lucky that his plan was working.

Loki had always believed that animals had a different form of emotions than humans or even God's for that matter. His theory was being proven correct right now, because Loki knew without a doubt that he would have been swarmed long ago if he was in his human form.

Which, as Loki's ears pricked up to the screams of agony, would not be such a good idea. As Loki drew closer that sound of painful moans could be heard more and more distinctively. Which made Loki draw his ears back into his head, however he knew that he would have to continue. He would not fail his mission because he was being weak. With a shake of his furry head Loki once again shot forward. His eyes scanning the surrounding cells for any sign of who he wanted.

Loki's eyes lit up when he saw the distinct figure of a man. He was leaning against the cells wall, and Loki was about to step out before he heard the sound of swishing linen. Immediately he leapt back and crouched closely to the corner. He watched as two Dementors appeared in the corridor. They seemed to be hissing to one another in a strange dialect Loki couldn't detect. He watched as they seemed to pause at the man's cell before continuing, and Loki noticed immediately that the moans of pain grew stronger at they passed by. Loki crouched as close to the wall as he could as they passed by him.

Their close proximity caused Loki's nose to wrinkle. The smells of death and decay were not foreign to him. However he had never smelt either with such direct potency before. It would make even Thor blanch in disgust, which was something that Loki would actually like to see.

Though for now Loki had a job to do and it was not the time for fun and games. With ease Loki moved from the shadows, once he garnered it was safe, straight towards the man's cell. Loki glanced at the bars on the cells door and immediately slipped through them. Thanking his lucky stars that they were big enough for him to slip through. Loki glanced around the cell, or dungeon really, with distaste. There was only a bucket and a simple sleeping roll on the ground, as well as scattered hay across the floor.

Most of which Loki did not want to know what was on it. With a small sigh Loki moved over to the man and sat down in front of him. Seeing him close-up made Loki's heart lurch. He could see through the matted black hair and grimy skin. That there was dignified and noble man. A man that did not deserve the punishment that was given to him. Though the man, much to his annoyance, seemed to be completely oblivious to his surroundings. Which Loki guessed what his bodies way of protecting itself.

However Loki was not willing to sit idle and wait. So Loki gently, with his paw, nudged the man's foot. The movement immediately startling the man out of his daze. Loki was now looking into deep gray eyes, filled with pain and grief. He watched as the man's face twisted in confusion before he spoke.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" The man asked, stuttering because of the lack of use of his voice.

Loki titled his head slightly before transforming back into his human self. "My name is Loki and you are?" Loki asked sticking out his hand. He needed to make sure he had the right person.

With a strained smile the man shook his hand and replied. "Sirius, Sirius Black."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it has taken so long in updating. Though I hope you weren't disappointed in the chapter. The poll for Faolan/Harry's familiar is still up if you would like to vote. I would also like to ask a question, if there would be pairings, what would you like them to be?**

 **Also next chapter more things will be explained and other exciting things happen. Again I hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks.**

 **Remember you can always PM me to ask a question and I'll try to answer as soon as I can.**

 **I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


	5. The Fox and the Hound

Loki stared at the man, Sirius Black, with a calculating gaze. He could tell that the man was at least somewhat in his right mind. At least to the point where it wouldn't be a hindrance for Loki to get him away from Azkaban. Though Loki could tell that the mans stay here, however brief, had a very negative affect on him. He could tell by the many features of him. From shaky hands to emaciated skin, skin that was already starting to look gaunt. Though the biggest sign was his eyes.

His eyes were grey, not a dull, unremarkable grey like that of concrete or stone. They were the grey of the last ashes on a fire, tossed up on the breeze; the grey of a pigeon's wing, soft as down; the grey of the ocean an instant before dawn's first rays strike the water. Loki saw that the grey within the man's eyes held a pain like he had never seen. He saw the grief and self hatred, that was all too familiar to him, swirling within the steely depths. Though above all else Loki saw what was once a strong and mischevious man weighed down by his mistakes. Mistakes that he could never take back no matter how hard he tried. Nothing and no one could help him, Loki knew that. The only thing that could fix the man was time.

Which was something that they were running out of. So with a patented smirk Loki spoke. "How would feel about leaving this place Sirius?"

The question seemed to shock the man and his grin faltered on his face. A dark look passed across his features, before smoothing out once again. However Loki had long since mastered the art of reading other people. He could tell that something was weighing heavily on the man's mind. Something that would, undoubtedly, make Loki even more late than he had anticipated. Though for the sale of his son, Loki would instigate what would inevitably be a very emotional talk. Something that he wasn't good at, sure he could play another person's emotions like an expert musician, but _talking_ about them? That was something he had never been able to do.

So with a small inernal sigh, Loki asked the question he knew he would later come to regret. "Is there any specific reason why you wouldn't to leave this hell hole?"

Loki watched as Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he finally began to speak. "That can be, if perceived correctly, a very complex question. I'm sorry I only have a simple answer in return. The only true reason why I stay is because of grief. It makes me feel like there is an emptiness in my heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and holds my soul and threatens to kill me entirely. It gives me this heavy feeling that's like the weight of the world is resting on my shoulders and there is nothing I can do to get out from under it. Its like this hole in my heart that is the shape of the one's I have lost and that makes me feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that I want to form but can't. Because I have no right to grieve for them. It was _my_ fault that this happened. It was _my_ idea to switch Keepers, and look what happened? My two best friends and my god son were taken from me, and it was all because of me and my stupid decision," Sirius said with so much pain in his voice, that Loki felt sadness well up in his heart.

"I know grief more than anyone Sirius. I have been the bearer of it far more than I would like. I know what it feels like to have every single shred of hope leave you. To have any semblance of reason vanish from your grasp. I know what it feels like to have not only the weight of world but the universe as well on my shoulders. I know exactly what it is like to feel like you have failed those you love. However do you want to know what keeps me going?" Loki asked with a raised brow. Sirius responded with only a nod of agreement. "Hope and Faith. I have hope that everything will end up working itself out in the end and I have faith in myself. Both of these have helped me fight my way to where I am today. I hope that one day this result will be the same for you, Sirius."

Loki watched as the man seemed to process his words, before he nodded once and stared at him with determination in his eyes. "Alright, so how do we get out of here?"

Loki smirked, "It's quite simple really. You just need to change into your furry alter ego."

"How do you know-?" Sirius was beginning to ask before pausing and shaking his head ruefully. "You know what I'm not even gonna ask."

Loki simply stared with an amused look set upon his face. He watched as Sirius changed into his dog form and Loki quickly followed.

With ease Loki slipped out of the cell. His ears were perked for any semblance of noise. He slipped into the shadows and turned to look over his shoulder, and saw that Sirius had finally gotten himself through the cell door.

With a small shake of his head, Loki continued on his way. Being mindful to stay as close to Sirius as he could. He could hear the light footsteps behind him, which meant he wasn't doing bad in that regard.

Soon enough the two slipped out of Azkaban, thankfully, without running into any Dementors. Loki turned his gaze back towards the prison and shuddered at the sight of it. He had seen many things in his day, but this was by far one of the worst.

As the two made their way further outside, Loki couldn't help but look up. The starry night above was better than any imitation a creative mind could create. There were lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of year. These were the same stars that greeted the ancient humans of Earth, the same ones that would be there in millions of years. With a small, wistful sigh Loki continued on with his task.

Once Loki deemed them a safe distance away, he flicked his ear signalling for them to stop. With ease Loki turned back into his normal self, with Sirius following suit. He could see the man's gratitude and Loki knew that he had made the right choice.

"We should hurry I don't want the Dementors to spot us. Just grab my hand," Loki said while extending his hand.

"Before I do that, I just want to say... thank you, I don't want to think what would have happened to me over time in there, and even though I can't get the ones I lost back. At least I can know make sure they will be avenged. I don't how I could ever repay you."

"You could start by taking my hand, so we can leave," Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius, without hesitation and a large grin, grabbed ahold of Loki's hand, and with a small flash of light the two were gone.

Leaving behind only a slight breeze in their wake.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm also sorry on how short this chapter is, I just want to get in to the swing of writing again. I'm currently working on the next chapter though, and it's around 3k right now. Also Sirius and Harry/Faolan will be reunited next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again I'm sorry it's so short.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


	6. Faolan Koerus Lokison

Faolan Koerus Lokison once known as Harold James Potter strode through his home. He passed through yet another hallway that was deserted. He frowned where could his father be? He had already checked the study and the throne room as well as the training grounds. The only other explanation would be that his father was out on an errand. With a sigh Faolan turned to head back to his room. He had no way of knowing where is father could be if he wasn't on Asgard.

He walked down the familiar hallways, and passed portraits that seemed to look at him fondly. Many were of him and his father as well as his uncle. Though he couldn't believe that his father wasn't here. His father rarely ever left Asgard, unless Thor did something wrong. Which caused Faolan to conclude that the errand he was on must have been important. Faolan was known for his patience but that didn't mean he liked being kept waiting. Even though he would never complain towards his father. Finally, after walking down one more hallway he reached his room. He opened the door and entered quietly.

"Audolf," Faolan called softly, and was rewarded with a muffle in response. He looked around his room and saw that his best friend was sprawled across his couch.

"Hey Faol, what's up?" Audolf asked his eyes shining. Faolan simply smiled at him as he made his way over towards the couch.

"I was wondering if you knew, or could find out, where my father and uncle were and when they would be back?" He askeed with a raised brow and saw Audolf nodded sagely.

"Of course Faol, although you're keeping me from my beauty sleep," Audolf said with a grin before disappearing out of the room. Faolan chuckled softly he always found Audolf's wit amusing. He sighed as he walked towards his bed and sat down. He laid back and stared at the ceiling, and as the silence wore on; he couldn't help but remember when his father officially made him his heir. Not only by magic and paper but by blood.

-Flashback- (He will be Harry because this is before he has accepted the blood bond.)

Harry stared at the painting in concentration. He had never seen something so simple yet complex. He knew it was an abstract painting, but still it gave him a headache. He knew he had been staring at it for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what was what. He sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"I don't know Sirius what is it?" He said turning to his smiling uncle.

"It's a duck Harry. How did you not get that?" Sirius asked with a laugh at the boys bewildered expression. Harry looked at the painting again and had no idea how it looked like a duck.

"It looks like a big blob to me. And, did you have to paint it? I mean we have a pencil," Harry said glaring at the picture. Suddenly Sirius let loose a laugh that echoed off the walls.

"I know why you couldn't get it. The picture was upside down," he said, and moved the picture right side up. Then Harry saw the duck as clear as day. He slapped his forehead in annoyance. So much for being a child prodigy.

"I hate Pictionary," Harry grumbled crossing his arms and pouting. This only caused Sirius's laughter to rise. "It's not funny Siri." Harry shouted.

"Did Sirius beat you at Pictionary again?" A soft voice asked from the door way in amusement. Harry turned and glared at the owner of the voice. All he got was a chuckle in response. "I don't know why you keep playing it with him. He has won every single time you have played." The voice continued, and the man behind the voice stepped from the shadows.

"Well it's not that big of an accomplishment since I am only 7," Harry shot back and felt his uncle's glare on him. He heard his father chuckle and couldn't help but grin.

"I will get you back for that Harold," Sirius snarled but it had no malice in it. Harry just turned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sirius you are supposed to be one of the most feared pranksters in our world. And, you take that from a mere child," Loki said with a smirk sitting down on one of the many armchairs in the sitting room.

"I'm sorry Lokes but he is your child, and I rather not do anything that would end up coming back to bite me," Sirius said as polite as ever. Harry snickered slightly at how he acted around him. Though to be fair the last prank war between them had been catastrophic. It ended when an unfortunate stink bomb ended in Odin's bed by mistake. Sirius turned and looked at him with a pointed glare. Harry had to bite his lip from snickering anymore, but his chest was moving forcibly with his suppressed laughter.

"Now for what I came here for. Harry I have cared for you the moment I laid eyes on you and thought of you as my son ever since. However I have never fully claimed you as my true son, because I didn't have your permission. Now however I have become much to impatient. So Harry are you willing to become my son?" Loki said as diplomatic as ever. Harry felt the laughter immediately leave his body as he sat up straighter.

"When will the ceremony be Lokes?" Sirius asked, and Harry frowned slightly. There would be a ceremony involved? He had thought it would be his father just signing a couple of papers. Though he decided not to voice his confusion. Harry had learned long ago that if you were confused find out what confused you via a book. Because if you asked a question that was idiotic you would be embarrassed. Which was an emotion that Harry hated with a passion.

"I believe it should be held tonight," Loki said knocking Harry out of his musings. Harry saw his uncle frown slightly but didn't argue. No one argued with the God of Mischief unless you wanted a death wish.

"Lokes shouldn't we prepare Harry for the ceremony?" Sirius asked, and Harry knew he was trying to not sound patronizing. Harry saw his father look at Sirius with a sharp edge in his eyes. Which caused him to squirm slightly under his gaze.

"No. I believe it should be held tonight," Loki said his tone leaving no room to argue.

"Of course," Sirius said bowing his head.

"Good. Run along now Harry. Sirius and I have some planning to do." Loki said turning his green eyes towards him. Harry nodded and stood up leaving the room without a sound.

oOo

The hours after were spent in the Library. Harry scoured every inch of the Blood Magic section they had, but couldn't find anything on Blood Adoption. Which meant only one thing his father had taken it out. He sighed softly to himself. He knew this was a punishment of sorts. He hadn't been prepared for something that he knew was coming, and as a result would have to be left in the dark.

To say he was nervous about what was going to happen would be an understatement. He was downright terrified, but he also knew his father wouldn't hurt him, and would protect him with everything he had. Of course his father would punish him, but only to teach him a lesson.

Harry sighed softly and rolled his shoulders. He glanced at the clock that rested on the mantle, and saw that it was almost 7. Harry knew whatever his father had planned would commence soon. And, as if by an unseen force a crack filled the silent library, and a servany appeared. Harry smiled gently at the boy and saw it smile back.

"Your majesty, Master Loki would like to see you in the Throne Room," The servant boy said and Harry smiled again.

"Alright thank you..." He trailed off not knowing the boy's name.

"Aidan young prince my name is Aidan." Aidan said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." Harry said with a grin and stood up. Aidan nodded once again and bowed before disappearing into another hallway. Harry walked down the many hallways and staircases that led to the Throne Room. When he had first come across the throne room, he had been confused. He knew his grandfather was king. However he didn't understand why it wad so nestled within the castle. Which had plagued his mind with questions, until he finally asked his father.

"Why would we not have our strongest vantage point secure? If Asgard were to be attacked, then this would be the safe haven. Only the ones that are intelligent enough to learn the clues can ever enter. However to be more direct son, Odin made it a maze because not only are there traps for those who seek something in these walls that is not theirs, but also as a last resort. In a time of war Harold one must always have a safe haven or somewhere they know they can go where no one would find them or where they know they can refuel. Always remember Harry that you must always have somewhere to go. Especially in pressing times."

His respect for his father grew that day. He had never thought of having a room that would be a safe haven, but he knew now that he needed to have one. Multiple ones in fact. He arrived to the doors of the Throne Room a lot quicker than he thought he would. He took a deep breath and stood up straighter before opening the doors.

He could feel the power that the room possessed. He knew that heavy magic covered ceiling to floor around it. The walls were an alabaster marble that seemed to emit power into the room. Pillars only a slight shade lighter rose from the ground towards the ceiling. Ravens were twisted around them, as well as raven shaped scones adorned the walls. An enchanted emerald platinum fire burned steadily. But, despite the fact that there were many scones across the walls, the room had low lighting. But, the thing that demanded the most attention was the throne itself. Raised on a dais and made out of all white alabaster it seemed to radiate power. With silver carvings of Asgardiam text that seemed to exude magic. Behind the throne there was a tapestry bearing Asgard's crest.

Harry knew the Throne Room like the back of his hand. Which is why he noticed immediately the table in the center of the room. He saw his father and uncle standing beside the table with a creature Harry had never seen before. It had obsidian black eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. Raven Black hair that fell to its shoulders, and pale skin. It wore a long all black robe and seemed to meld into the darkness around him.

"Harry you finally made it," Loki said with a small smile. "Come and become acquainted with Griphook." He continued not waiting for Harry's response. Harry turned to look back at the man and held out his hand. The man shook it they were both aware of Loki's stare on them. He knew his father was overprotective and could clearly see the worry on his face.

"It's very nice to meet you, I am Harold. And you are sir?" Harry introduced himself and stared at the man with a quizzical look.

"Griphook sir," The gobin replied in an even tone.

"Griphook is in charge of all of our families funds in the magical world," Loki said, and Harry smiled. "Now, to not keep you any longer, onto the ritual."

"Of course, my Lord the potion you two will be making is called Admixtis Sanguinis which is Latin for United by Blood." Griphook explained walking around the table, and laying a dagger and two glasses onto the table. "It is a complex process and the only way it can be completed is if the two participating have a strong bond. You will know if the ritual is completed whether you feel a burning sensation between your joined hands." Griphook explained while he continued to place the needed materials. "The ritual will begin once you mix your blood in individual glasses. You will know what to do after that." He said finally completing what he was doing.

Harry walked towards the end the goblin directed him towards. His father at the other end was watching him with unreadable eyes. Harry glanced at the dagger and picked it up and moved it towards his palm. Harry ignored the need to flinch as he brought the dagger across his palm. Harry moved his hand over his glass and let his blood drip into it. He pulled away after ten drips, and moved his hand over his father's cup and repeated the process. Once the last drop fell his hand healed itself, and his father grabbed the dagger and cut his palm. He let ten drops fall into his cup. Before he moved his hand over Harry's cup and repeated the process. Once he was done his hand healed itself as well.

Harry grabbed the cup and looked at the liquid inside with trepidation. He couldn't believe that he was about to drink his own blood as well as his father's. He looked up and was met with green eyes. Loki raised his glass, with a smirk, in a toast like gesture and Harry echoed it, and with that he drank the bitter liquid. Harry wrinkled his nose at the metallic taste. It tasted like he had just put a handful of copper into his mouth. He saw his father extend his hand and Harry extended his own. He grasped his father's hand and saw that his father was going to speak.

"I Loki Odinson also known as the God of Mischief amomg other names hereby state that Harold James Potter will be my son." He stated and stared into Harry's eyes. Harry felt the words forming and coming before he could even realize what he was saying.

"I Harold James Potter hereby state that Loki Odinson also known as the God of Mischief among other names, will be my father and confidant," Harry said and immediately felt a burning sensation in his hand. Magic seemed to pulse from their connected hands and it glowed a beautiful silver. Harry watched in fascination as the glow seemed to grow and surround them both. Then a voice came out of nowhere filled with wisdom.

"The bond has been formed and can never be broken. The Guardians of Harold James Potter will be decided by magic and nothing can change it once it is completed. However the magic has decided that the child deserves to have another parental figure and thus we have decided that Sirius Black will be the bonded parent. You must also create a new name for the child, for bond must between you three, and Harold James Potter is another person entirely now. I will give you only a few moments to decide what the name for the child is," The voice boomed out, and Harry couldn't believe that Sirius was his other parent now. Though he would always see him as his fun loving uncle. He had never felt so happy in his entire life.

"Harry I created a name for you long ago. Faolan Koerus Lokison, I always thought it fitting. However if you do no believe so, then feel free to choose something else," his father said with a soft tone. However Harry immedialtey knew what to pick.

"Have you decided child?" The voice asked and Harry nodded.

"I have decided on the name Faolan Koerus Lokison," He said and immediately saw happiness flash across his father and uncle's eyes.

"That is a good name child a strong one that shows power and respect for your family," The voice said and Harry couldn't help but smile. "The ritual and bond is done; I hope to speak to you again Faolan." The voice said Harry felt the presence leave. But, before he could think too deeply about it he was drawn into a hug. He immediately recognized the smell of mint and pine and hugged his uncle back.

"I can finally stand up to Lokes," Sirius said with a grin once he pulled back, and Harry couldn't help but smile. Sirius had always been scared of crossing Loki. Now however, at least in Sirius' mind, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Come now Siri, I believe Faol needs his sleep as do we. We can talk in the morning," Loki said appearing by their side. Harry saw his uncle nod while grinning and Harry smiled at them both before walking out of the Throne Room and towards his room.

But before the doors closed he thought he heard a whispered "Goodnight my son." Harry only smiled because he knew his life was only going to get more interesting from there.

-Flashback End-

With a dmall sigh Foalan was roused from his daydream. He stood up and stretched feeling a satisfying pop in his back. He glanced at the clock that rested on his mantle and saw that it was almost nine. He moaned internally because his father still wasn't home. His uncle, apparently wasn't either because he was away on a mission. He sighed and looked at the clock once again.

"Audolf said you wished to see me Faol," A cool voice said from the shadows, which caused Faolan to jump slightly but resisted clutching his chest. Although he did fall back onto the bed.

"Yes father, but can you refrain from giving me a heart attack?" Foalan asked irritability while standing and walking to one of the arm chairs that surrounded the hearth. A soft chuckle was his response as his father sat in the arm chair in front of him.

"What was so important that you had to leave Asgard father?" Erebus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will tell you when you are older Faol for now I will just say that I was taking care of a very important object of mine," Loki responded evenly, and Foalan nodded. He knew that if his father wanted to tell him something he would. He also knew that pestering Loki would only make him angry and less likely to tell him even when he was older. "But, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Loki asked tilting his head slightly. Immediately Faolan dispelled his other more melancholy thoughts, and grinned.

"My letter came today," he said in one big rush, but he knew that his father understood it. If the pride that shined in his eyes was any indication.

"As I always knew it. I presume the letter is somewhere safe?" Lokk said with a raised eyebrow. Erebus nodded his head in confirmation.

"Of course father, it's in my bed side table. When will we go to Diagon Alley though father?" Faolan asked almost bouncing in his seat with excitement, he rarely ever got to go to Diagon Alley. He had been waiting for years to finally have a wand of his own. Of course he had a practice wand his father had given him, but that never really was his own. There was no connection like there would be if the wand had chosen him. Loki seeing his son's excitement smiled slightly.

"We will go soon Faol, but there is another matter I would like to discuss with you," Loki said, which caused Faolan to snap his full focus on his father at those words.

"What is it father?" He asked staring into emerald eyes.

"I wanted to give you your present. After all since your uncle isn't here I know you don't want to celebrate this year," Loki responded, and Foalan couldn't help but smile. Every year his father and uncle held a large party in honor of his birthday. It was always fun, and Foalan got to see his family all in one room, but since his uncle was away this year he didn't feel like celebrating. It wouldn't be the same without him and his pranks there.

"Thank you father," He said with a smile and Loki smiled back. He then produced a box and Foalan immediately tried to figure out what it was.

"Faol do you want to know what it is or just keep staring at it?" Loki asked with a chuckle, and Faolan blushed slightly. He took the offered box, and opened it. He felt his eyes widen at what was inside.

"Father it's amazing thank you," He said in a whisper picking up the beautiful necklace. The necklace was made out of silver and shined in the fires light. It was a kitsune and a wolf wrapped around the letter F. It was a simple piece but something that Foalan would forever cherish.

"You're welcome Faol, your uncle and I picked it out, I'm sorry he had to leave so abruptly," Loki said, and Faolan couldn't help but grin and nod in understanding. "Now get some sleep we will be heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Audolf" Loki continued and Faolan again nodded.

"Alright," He responded and stood up a long with his father, but before his father could move towards the door he hugged him. "Thank you father and good night." Faolan whispered before walking over to his bed. He decided he didn't want to change and just shed his shirt. He turned and saw that his father was gone.

With a tired sigh Faolan got into bed and allowed himself to be lulled into the dark embrace of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected, but I started writing and couldn't stop. I hope you can forgive me. I am almost done with the next chapter (which has the reunion) again I'm sorry if any of you are dissapointed. I hope you like the chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**


	7. Diagon Alley

The next morning Faolan was rushing around the castle with Audolf trying to get everyone moving. The two boys were both excited to finally be allowed into Diagon Alley. However, that didn't mean the adults who were there felt the same.

"Faolan, Audolf must you be so loud? Loki asked in exasperation. He was happy for the two boys finally starting their magical adventure, but that didn't mean he liked being constantly bothered.

"We wouldn't be so loud father if you just got ready," Faolan said with a cheeky grin, and dodged the swat his father directed at him. Audolf followed laughing at Faolan's response. It was true they had been trying for about two hours to get the adults up and moving. Finally after a couple more minutes everyone was ready to go. The two boys were practically bursting with excitement as their elders took their arms and appareated to Diagon Alley.

oOo

It was again like being in a straw. But, since he was getting used to it apparition wasn't as bad. He still didn't like it, but it wasn't as bad as when he was little, when his father would take him to random locations. Faolan fixed his robe out of its slightly rumpled position. He stepped from his father's arm, and looked around the bustling alley. The shops striving with life and colors. Faolan also noticed how easy it was to discern which class was which. He knew it didn't matter as long the Wizard or Witch themselves were powerful and had a generous heart. However, it still wasn't hard to see who was well off and who wasn't.

He saw a clan marching through the alley. Their patched pants and frayed robes were a clear indicator. While standing a couple feet from them another clan stood tall and intimidating. With their regal clothes and perfect postures. Faolan turned his gaze from the two families, and turned his attention back to his own.

"Come on Faol, let's go this way," Audolf said with a grin and Faolan nodded. He glanced at his uncle who was thankfully under glamour. He was watching the poorer family with something akin to sadness in his eyes. Faolan was soon pulled out of his musings when Audolf started pulling him towards Madam Malkin's, and so the shopping trip commenced. His father had already had already aquired money before the trip.

At Madam Malkin's they ended up getting more than what was required. They gave the normal Hogwarts list to Madam Malkin and continued to shop after she got their measurements. At the end they ended up getting the Hogwarts list with 3 sets of dress robes one in black, the others in green and light grey. 2 winter coats with heating charms and waterproof charms on them. Dress shirts ranging in many colors with dress pants to match. Leather boots with waterproof charms and heating charms on them. And silk pajamas that were a plain black, but would change color when they were sorted into their house.

From there they went to Flourish and Blotts. When they went into the store it was mostly empty, so they got the books needed rather quickly. They also stopped by Amaniensis Quills, for quality Quills, they also bought enough ink and parchment to last a year from Scribbulus Writing Instruments. They went and got their Potions supplies from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and they bought the books they sold there, so they could better understand the art of Potion Making. They went to Potages Cauldron Shop, to buy their cauldron's they decided to buy the next thing up from Pewter because Pewter melted too easily so they bought iron and silver instead. Finally after waiting for so long Faolan and Audolf were walking towards Ollivander's. A store they had wanted to go to first, but had restrained. When they arrived in front of the old store, they saw a sign that read, 'Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands, Since 382 B.C.' The two boys with Loki and Sirius entered the shop slowly, the shop inside was dusty and was rectangular, in front of them was an older desk and behind the desk rows upon rows of narrow boxes which they knew contained wands.

"Welcome, welcome to my shop," Came an airy voice that made Faolan almost jump. He looked around and then saw the old man with gray hair around his temples and the back of his head making a U, while the top of his head was completely bald. The man's eyes were pale silver like the moon itself. Faolan knew that this man was Ollivander.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ollivander," Sirius said rather stiffly as he moved forward to stand by them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well Lord Black. 12 inches oak with a dragon heartstrings as the core. Very sturdy and good in Transfiguration," Ollivander said in his airy voice. Sirius just nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the man knowing his identity. Though Ollivander, not seeming to mind, turned his gaze back to them.

"Right or Left handed?" Ollivander asked looked at Audolf.

"Right sir," Audolf responded, and out of nowhere a tape measure starting measuring him. While it was doing its thing Ollivander disappeared into the back room. Faolan raised a eyebrow when the thing started measuring the length between Audolf's nostrils. When Ollivander appeared again the thing stopped and fell to the floor.

"Alright try Willow 11 inches with a unicorn hair as its core," Ollivander said producing the tan wand from one of the boxes on his desk. Audolf took the wand and waved it, a vase exploded from somewhere in the shop. "Nope defiantly not." Ollivander murmured which started a process of picking a wand and having it not be it. Finally after about 20 different wands, Ollivander made a noise of approval. "Hawthorne 10 inches with a unicorn hair as its core. Very pliable and good in Charms." He said and gave it to Audolf. Who took it and gave it a small wave, and was rewarded with silver and green sparks flying out of it. Faolan clapped along with everyone else. While Audolf just sighed in relief, and Faolan stepped forward.

"Right or Left?" Ollivander asked.

"I am ambidextrous sir," Faolan replied with a smile. Ollivander nodded and disappeared behind the rows of wands again. The tape measure started measuring Faolan while Ollivander rummaged through the back. He wasn't really paying attention to the thing. He was aware of its presence but that was all. Finally after a couple more moments Ollivander appeared again carrying only one box.

"I believe that you will be an easy customer. Your magic is one of a kind, and I believe this wand has finally found its match," Ollivander said and produced the wand from its box. The wands black body seemed to shimmer in the shops light. One white streak ran through its body, showing that the wand had a counterpart. (A/N; A different type of wood in it). Faolan grabbed the wand out of Ollivander's hand and felt a warmth spread through him. It was like the wand had been dormant for so long, and now it had awaken from its long slumber. Silver and Gold sparks flew from the end of his wand and lit up the store. He could feel magic rush through him, and he knew he had just found something extraordinary.

"Amazing absolutely amazing, that my dear boy is a one of a kind wand," Ollivander said with a small smile on his face.

"What's it made out of?" Faolan asked staring at his wand in awe.

"Ebony wood and a little bit of Dogwood. Dogwood is one of my own personal favorites, and I have found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy. While Ebony wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose." Ollivander explained and Faolan felt awe again at his wand. Two entirely different pieces of wood have come together to make a beautiful wand. "Now the wand itself is Ebony and Dogwood 11' inches with Basilisk venom and a Phoenix feather as its core. Two entirely different cores, but they work in harmony with your wand." Ollivander continued.

"Thank you sir, how much for all of the wands?" Faolan asked staring into the moon like eyes.

"7 Galleons each my boy," Ollivander responded, and Faolan looked at his father and saw him nod slightly. Faolan moved back towards Audolf who was grinning at him.

"We're finally full fledged Wizards Faol," Audolf said his grin growing. Which Faolan had to return, he was so happy his best friend was allowed to come with him. Of course it was for his own protection, but that didn't matter.

"I know I can't wait to get to Hogwarts," Faolan said matching Draco's grin with one of his own.

"I just wish Thor could have been here, but he and Odin had something they had to do," Audolf said with a sigh, and Faolan smiled at his friend.

"Come on lets get back to Asgard so we can, hoepfully, train with Thor," Faolan said hoping that the prospect of training with his uncle would lighten up his friend. He was right immediately Audolf lit up like a Yule tree.

"Oh I am so going to beat you," Audolf said already becoming competitive. Faolan rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You haven't beaten me for the past four years, nothing is going to change," Faolan said with a smirk.

"Boys stop it. Beside we are not going home just yet. We still need to get you two a pet before we leave," Loki said appearing beside them. Faolan couldn't help but grin he had always wanted a fox but his father told him he had to wait until Hogwarts. He had an owl already a beautiful Snowy Owl named Hedwig. Immediately the two boys left the shop with their parents. Who were also smart enough to buy them wand holsters. Faolan felt more secure knowing his wand was just a flick of his wrist away.

They walked towards the Magical Menagerie and were assaulted with the sound of animals. Faolan entered first and thought he was about to deaf. By the wince he saw flash across Audolf's face he knew he wasn't the only one. Faolan looked around and found nothing that excited him. He walked down the aisles towards the canine section. With a soft sigh Faolan looked at all the different kinds of animals they had available. From a two tongued coyote to a dog. None of them caught his interest until he reached one animal that's cage was marked 'Dangerous!'. Faolan looked inside of the glass cage and saw one of the most beautiful foxes he had ever seen. It was a beautiful silver shade with alternating spots of white along its body. It was roughly up to his knees.

Faolan stared into the foxes blue eyes and he felt a connection with it. He didn't know why, but he knew he needed to buy it. He looked around for the clerk, but then realized that it was a living creature too. So he was going to ask it for permission.

 **"You are very beautiful,"** Faolan said softly, crouching so that he was eye level with it. He had known for a long time that he could talk to any animal affiliated with his father. A skill that he was now thankful for. The fox unwrapped itself from its bed, and seemed to stare at him in shock.

 **"You're a speaker? It is my honor to be near such a powerful and noble wizard as yourself. What do you need speaker?"** The fox asked, and Faolan recognized its voice as male. Faolan smiled softly at the animal.

 **"I was wondering if you could become my companion. I would like to free you from this cage, and have you by my side. I was going to just ask the clerk how much you were, but I realized that would be a crime. Since you are a living being yourself. I am asking your permission if I can buy you,"** Faolan finished in a rush, and he heard a foxes equivalent of a chuckle.

 **"It would be my honor to become the companion of such an honorable speaker such as yourself,"** The fox said, and Faolan couldn't help but grin in happiness. He then realized that he wanted to know more about his new companion.

 **"Where are you from? Do you have a name?"** He asked with a slight frown, and again heard the raspy chuckle.

 **"I am from Shirakawa young speaker and yes I do have a name. My name is Raiden, those idiotic wizards took me from my home, and put me in this cage."** Raiden said somewhat angrily at the end, but Faolan knew he wasn't angry at him.

 **"Raiden is a strong name. I will be back with the clerk to buy you,"** Faolan said and he saw Raiden nod his head.

 **"Be safe young speaker,"** Raiden said, and Faolan smiled. He straightened himself up and started walking towards the main desk. He caught a glimpse of red hair but ignored it as he stopped in front of the desk. A middle aged man that had salt and pepper hair was sitting behind the counter.

"Hello how may I help you today?" The man asked, and Faolan smiled kindly at him.

"Hello I am getting a fox and I was wondering if you could unlock the cage for me," Faolan said and didn't miss the way the man's eyes widened, but he ignored it. The man nodded and stood up he was trembling slightly, and Faolan had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. Honestly people were so predictable these days. They assume that all foxes were evil because of what happened five years ago. Which meant the whole race was discriminated, and were usually killed or captured on the spot. They walked through the aisles rather quickly as if the clerk didn't want to be seen back here.

Faolan again had to refrain from rolling his eyes. They finally reached the foxes and the clerk looked at them disdainfully. "Which one?" He asked fidgeting. Erebus calmly pointed to Raiden's cage, where he was observing them with an air of calmness. He saw the clerks eyes widen but held steady. Finally after a couple of moments of silence the man finally unlocked Raiden's cage.

"It's free of charge," The man practically spat and rushed away, and Faolan couldn't help but chuckle. He gently picked Raiden up, and cradled the fox into his chest. He didn't need to buy any supplies since he would allow Raiden to roam free anyways. And he already had a rather large enclosure. Once Raiden was completely settled in his arms, Faolan started walking towards the exit. Raiden seemed to be dosing in his arms so he didn't want to wake him. He could talk to him later. He saw Audolf holding a slender black cat with greenish yellow eyes. His father was standing by the door with Sirius. When they spotted him he heard Audolf laugh. His father's eyes held a twinkle in them, while Sirius were staring at Raiden in amusement.

"Good choice Faol," Loki said with a smirk that Faolan mirrored. Loki was shaking his head and chuckling as they exited the shop.

"Now lets go to home and see who will win," Audolf said with a grin and Faolan couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know I will win," Faolan said with a grin.

"Probably, but we will see," Audolf shot back and Faolan again chuckled. He saw his father and Sirius looking at them fondly. He felt his father grab his arm gently and then disappeared from the alley with a crack. Laughter following in their wake, and Faolan knew that it was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter of Emerald Green. I know I said I would put the Sirius and Faolan reunion in this chapter, but I thought of a better idea for it. So I hope you can forgive me. I have also made a new account for One Shots, so if you would like to send me Prompts feel free to do so. (It's BloodTargaryen). Also I was wondering if anyone had any preference on the pairing for Faolan. I was thinking of pairing him with;**

 **Daphne**

 **OC**

 **Fleur**

 **Gabrielle**

 ***Your Choice***

 **Hermione**

 **Luna (though I think I'm going to make them have more of a brother/sister relationship)**

 **Sif (I don't know why, but I just imagine it for when Faolan's older)**

 **Pansy**

 **Astoria**

 **Or, Tonks**

 **Again I hope you all liked the chapter. The next one will be the train ride/the sorting. I hooe you all have a good day!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	8. Better Be

The days leading up to the first, were passed by in a blur. Faolan spent those days studying and getting to know the history of Hogwarts. He was currently reading a passage from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.' He was reading a article, about Basilisk's.

 _'Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chickens egg, hatched beneath a toad. It's methods of killing are most wondrous, from aside it's deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all fixed with the beam of its eyes shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it. The last known Wizard to have properly bred a Basilisk was Salazar Slytherin, it is said that the great Serpent, still recedes in Hogwarts, in a tomb called the Chamber of Secrets, lying and waiting for its next master, to call upon it again.'_

Faolan closed the book with a snap when he heard knocking at his door. He got up from his bed, and opened the door. Standing there in the was Audolf. He held up the books he had in his arms, with a huge grin on his face. Faolan chuckled slightly, and opened the door wider to let him through.

Faolan watched Audolf put his books and bags on the table that was in his room, he went over to one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table, and sat down. The minute he got comfortable, Hedwig landed on his shoulder from her perch by his bed. He stroked her chest feathers softly, which he received a gentle nip in return.

"We'll be at Hogwarts tomorrow, better get as much studying in as possible." Audolf said with a clap of his hands, now normally he wouldn't be so happy to study, but he in all honestly found the material interesting. He also practiced with his new wand, he learned the wand work first, with the help of Sirius and his father, he became great even perfect at half the spells in his first year curriculum.

Faolan was reading through his Transfiguration textbook, when he heard the knock at his door. He looked up, confusion evident in his eyes and Audolf's eyes as well. Faolan walked towards his door quietly, before opening it slowly, revealing Gemma's, an old servants, smiling face. Faolan sighed, letting the tension leave her shoulders, "Hello Gem," Faolan said.

"I brought up some lunch, for you two. I figured you would be studying," Genma said, holding out a bag of food when she finished speaking. Faolan took it and thanked her, Gemma nodded and turned and left.

Faolan returned to his place at the table, and set the bag of food in the middle of the table, and returned to his reading while Audolf dug in. Faolan nibbled on an apple, while looking over another book he bought about the Hogwarts houses, and he found something very interesting.

 _'In all the houses, at Hogwarts their is none, as widely discriminated as the Slytherin House. Even the Hufflepuff's are given reprieve of all the ridicule, that the Slytherin House is put through, the ridicule is solely based on the fact that the Dark Lord himself, came from there. But, yet that one wizard changed Slytherin's entire reputation, many can't see past the Dark Lord being there, but yet about all the many great wizards that came out of the House. Like Merlin himself, Merlin who is revered like a God in our society came from, what many people now believe is the darkest House at Hogwarts. Now many people don't believe that history and say that Merlin was in fact a Gryffindor, but history can't change no matter what you say. Gryffindor is believed to be the best House to get into, because that's where all the 'light' wizards end up. The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindorgrows, with every passing years causing interhouse rivalries, many people say that now Slytherin and Ravenclaw get along and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff get along, there are a few students from these houses thatare friends with the other two. But, the main question is, Will this feud ever end?'_

Faolan felt a smirk starting to spread across his face, Audolf saw the smirk, and started to wonder what was going through his head.

"What is it Faol?" Audolf asked.

"I think I found a way to come to Hogwarts with a bang," Faolan said, his eyes practically dancing with mischief.

"And what's that?" Audof asked, with a smirk of his own.

"Oh it's quite simple, Audolf dearest, we get sorted into Slytherin," Eleana said still smirking.

"How is that going to cause a bang?" Audolf asked.

"Because, dear friend, we are going to raise Slytherin from the ashes. Make everyone see just what Slytherin's can truly do," Faolan said.

Audolf was looking at him with a shocked expression. Faolan glared, but it had no heat behind it. "You, know I can be nice too right?" Faolan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aufolf immediately nodded his head, looking like a chicken without one. "Go back to your book," Faolan said with a slight shake of his head. And, that's how the duo spent the rest of the day, they parted at night. Each going to sleep separately, but with the same thought on their minds. Hogwarts here we come.

oOo

The next morning was spent making sure they had everything. Their owls when given the choice, decided they wanted to go on the train ride with them. So with disgruntled owls in their cages, they appeared at Platform 9 3/4, by the floo area. Faolan chuckled slightly at Hedwig, who was busy fixing her feathers. He opened her cage and offered his arm to her. Hedwig was soon on his shoulder. Faolan glanced at Audolf, who also had his own owl on his shoulder and Salem in his arms. He just hoped that Raiden was safe on his way towards Hogwarts. He had wanted the fox to travel with him, but Raiden had vehemently refused. Saying that he was not yet comfortable being around so many wizards at once, which Faolan understood. Though his worry didn't waver in the slightest, especially since he didn't know exactly how Raiden would find Hogwarts. However the fox only chuckled, and said it was a magical creature thing.

With a small sigh Faolan pulled himself from his musings and onto the task at hand.

Faolan followed by Audolf, walking towards the Cherry Red, train in front of them. They walked passed many families, Faolan could see the difference in classes already, while some wore silk garments, other wore what clearly looked like second hand clothing. Of course he didn't care, however he found it amusing on how different so many people could be, and still act like they were like the other. Of course who wouldn't want to act like they were rich.

With a small sigh Faolan entered the train. He wished that his father and uncle could have seen him off, but Thor had needed their assitance unexpectedly. Faolan had known that his father would have ignored his brother in favor of him, a thought that brought Faolan great joy. He had known that his uncle wouldn't have asked unless he truly did need help. So swallowing down his own wants, he had told his father and uncle that it was okay. That they had already done so much for him, that he didn't need them to be there when he left. Although it would have been nice having them there, he understood why they couldn't be. Though as he was leaving they had both promised to write him as often as they could.

Faolan walked towards the first empty compartment he saw, he stepped inside with Audolf, before they left they had shrunk down their trunks so they didn't have to drag it behind them. Faolan pulled out his trunk, and put it on the luggage rack above. The minute it touched the rack it grew to its normal size, Audolf followed suit.

By the time, the train started to move, Faolan and Audolf were seated comfortably in their compartment with their owls resting above them. Faolan was reading through his charms textbook, while Audolf was trying to play a game of Exploding Snaps by himself, when the compartment door slid open. Revealing a tall brunette girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"Umm... All the other compartments are full, is it ok if I sit with you?" The girl asked.

"Of course," Faolan said with a smile, he gestured to the empty seats. The girl smiled slightly, almost hesitantly, and sat down across from him.

"I'm Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode," The girl, Millicent, introduced.

"Faolan," Faolan replied.

"Audolf," Hayden replied.

Millicent looked at them and then smiled, albeit shyly. She then turned to a covered cage and opened it, letting out a Crested Owl. Faolan looked at it with interest, Millicent seeing his look smiled.

"This is Nox," Millicent said gesturing to her owl. Faolan smiled and stuck out his hand, he stroked his feathers softly.

Hedwig seeing her owner giving another owl attention swooped down from where she was and landed on his shoulder. Faolan chuckled slightly and stroked his feathers. "This attention seeker, is Hedwig," Faolan said with a small smile. Millicent looked at her with a small smile. Audolf whistled softly, and out came Bjørn.

The Eagle Owl, landed on Audolf's shoulder. Audolf stroked Bjørn's feathers softly.

"This is Bjørn," Audolf said still stroking the Eagle Owl.

Millicent nodded, and then noticed the discarded game of Exploding Snaps, Audolf following her gaze saw what she was looking at and asked if she would want to play with him, after a moment she accepted. So while they played Faolan went back to her reading, occasionally stroking Hedwig's feathers.

Faolan glanced up when he heard Audolf and Millicent arguing. Faolan's brow furrowed slightly, when he heard what they were arguing about.

"Obviously chocolate is better," Audolf exclaimed with passion. However, Millicent just shook her head.

"No, no way. Vanilla is obviously better," she said, with as much passion as someone preaching about God.

Faolan chuckled slightly, bringing their attention to him. Immediately they begged her to see that either vanilla was better or chocolate was.

He smirked slightly before replying. "I have to side with Millicent," the girl in question raised her hands up in victory. "Because, one vanilla is healthier for you, and two it's the base of all ice creams." Faolan said with a shrug, returning to his reading.

Faolan with a sigh heard that two were still arguing. He just rolled his eyes slightly before fully going back into his reading. He didn't even realize how much time had passed, because when their compartment door banged open again Faolan was jolted out of his reading, and when he looked outside it was dark.

Faolan turned his attention back towards the door, where a girl was standing she had bushy brown hair and had brown eyes, and large front teeth. "Have any of you seen a toad, Neville's lost one." She said, with a little bit of a snobbish air around her.

"No we haven't, sorry," Millicent said.

"Oh well, you better get changed into your robes, we're going to be arriving soon," She said and only then did Faolan notice she was wearing her robes.

"We will thank you," Faolan said with a small smile. The girl nodded before turning and lookung at Audolf and Millicent, pointedly, before they realized what he wanted to do. With blushes they left the compartment, Faolan quickly changed from his dark blue jeans, white button up, to his plain black robes, but he kept his shoes, his boots that his grandmother had gotten him. He knocked on the door signaling he was down before sinking back into his seat, and reading.

The other two quickly changed as well (with the other two leaving the compartment for privacy reasons), and it was a good thing too because the train came to a stop, and the announcer told them to leave their luggage on the train. Faolan opened the window and told Hedwig to go to Hogwarts. The other two did that with Nox and Bjørn.

They walked out together, the beautiful night sky was as beautiful as ever. The twinkling stars accompanied by the shining moon, basked the world around them in a silver glow.

"Firs' years, Firs' years over here," came a booming voice. Faolan turned slightly, and saw a looming figure up ahead holding a lantern, the figure had a wild black beard and hair, and small beetle like black or just a really dark brown eyes.

Faolan, Audolf and Millicent walked towards the man with the other first years. They walked down a steeping rocky path, that was quite slippery. At the end of the path, were boats, bobbing on top of a lake, that in the darkness looked like black glass. There was barely a ripple in the water.

"Only four to a boat," the half giant said. Faolan and his companions with one other stepped into one of the boats. The minute every first year was situated in a boat the boats took off on their own. Faolan watched the water and he swore he thought he saw something moving below the surface. By the gasps he heard he knew he wasn't the only one.

"You'll be able to see Hogwarts in a few moments," The giant boomed out towards the group. Faolan winced slightly, did he have to be so loud? But, his complaints in his head seemingly blew away when he saw Hogwarts for the first time. The 7-story tall castle loomed above the lake, lights were on in the windows causing them to be illuminated by the glow. Faolan saw many towers and turrets, reaching towards the night sky as if trying to grasp the stars. It was almost as beautiful as the castle, his home, back in Asgard.

Faolan heard many people exclaim at the beauty of the castle in front of them, but he didn't vocalize his shock and awe at seeing Hogwarts, it seemed like his companions felt the same. Faolan felt a gentle bump as they reached the shore of the lake. He gracefully stood up and stepped into the shore, followed by Audolf and Millicent. Faolan heard a splash from behind him and saw a boy getting up from the ground, mud covering his entire front side. Faolan rolled his eyes slightly wondering how some one could be that clumsy. Though he did feel bad that the boy was covered in mud.

They started to walk up the incline, towards the front doors of Hogwarts. Faolan walked with ease, as did Audolf with Millicent slightly lagging behind. Years of training and having to walk pretty much everywhere, having strengthen their leg muscles quite a bit. They reached the doors first, and waited for the others to catch up. Millicent being closest reached them first, before the rest of the first years surrounded the doors. Some chattering nervously amongst themselves, Faolan turned to Audolf and Millicent.

"We're finally here," he said with a grin. The others grinned at him in return. Faolan turned when he heard the doors opening, to show a stern looking witch. She had her dark brown hair pulled up into a tight bun, her light brown eyes were behind square spectacles, she was wearing deep green robes. All in all she looked like the type ofperson you don't cross.

"The Firs' years Professor McGonnagal," The giant boomed out.

"Yes thank you Hagrid," McGonnagal said. Hagrid nodded before turning and leaving to God knows where. Professor McGonnagal turned her attention to them. "Follow me." Was all she said before disappearing through the doors. The first years followed. They walked into a gigantic entrance hall and at the end of it was a grand staircase made out of white marble that branched out into two different directions. On the right side of the room there was humongous hour glasses, with what looked like rubies, under the symbol of a lion roaring, and yellow diamonds, under a symbol of a badger, and sapphires under the sign of a raven turning in flight. And, finally emeralds under the sign of a snake rearing in for an attack. The gems were all evenly given to the different hour glasses. Faolan noticed a gigantic door by the hour glasses, and to the left of the door was a smaller door. He heard voices from the bigger door, he concluded that's probably where the other students were. They were led into a smaller room, that was probably connected to the other room. Faolan remembered reading the room was called the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall, turned to them."Welcome to Hogwarts," She began. "The start of the Term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family from within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earnyour house points, while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house awarded with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while your waiting." She said her eyes lingering on the boy that fell off the boats robes. "I will return when we are ready for you." With that Professor McGonagall walked towards the door on the other end of the small room.

Faolan turned to Audolf and Millicent. He noticed how others were frantically trying to pat down their wild hair, while a red headed boy was viciously rubbing his nose trying to get the dirt off his nose. Faolan chuckled slightly at them.

"They know they're only making it worse, right?" Faolan asked with a slight frown.

"I don't know, but panic does things to one's soul and mind," Audolf replied.

"Or they're just idiots," Millicent said in a deadpan voice. Which caused the other two to laugh.

"Yes, maybe, they are but we'll never know," Faolan said with a shrug.

Before they could reply, they heard screams. Faolan turned around, quickly and saw ghosts. They weren't even scary ghosts. Faolan raised his eyebrows, and turned back around tuning out whatever the ghosts were saying, trying to figure out who screamed. Though before he could pinpoint a voice broke through his musings.

"You there, you little first year. Come here," a sing song voice said. With a frown Faolan turned towards the source. The ghost looked like a little man with wickedly slanted, orange eyes, dressed in loud, outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie. He had black hair and compared to the other ghosts Faolan saw, he was solid-looking, not pearly white and transparent.

With slow, cautious steps Faolan approached him.

"Did you need anything sir?" Faolan asked.

His question seemed to make the ghost cackle in joy. "No, no you being here is plenty enough for me. You're father is a personal hero of mine," the ghost said with a cackle.

Faolan stiffened. "How do you know who my father is?"

"His magical signature is all over you. I've only met him once but I will always remember the look and way his magic felt. What is your name?"

"Faolan."

"My name is Peeves, but I know you'll hear more about me soon," Peeves said with a grin before dissapearing.

Faolan opened and closed his mouth for a moment, before he turned towards his friends. They were both staring at him with confusion, he shook his head. Before they could inquire however, a stern voice broke through the silence.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. The other first years lined up, Faolan looked over at his friends and grinned. He followed the other first years into the hall, where he knew their lives were about to be changed forever.

 **Severus Snape P.O.V./**

Severus Snape watched as the first years were brought in my Minerva.

Severus watched as the stool with the Sorting Hat on it was placed in front of the High Table. He could feel the confusion radiating off the first years. He watched as the hats mouth, he guessed, opened and the hat launched into the new song.

 _'Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

 _But, don't judge on what you see_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I am Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head,_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see_

 _So try me on, and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might be in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _There daring nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old RavenClaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _Your in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinkng Cap!'_

Severus clapped politley along with everyone else, but he really wanted to go back to his potions. When McGonagall, walked up to stand behind the stool and held up a scroll he felt indifference run through him.

"Once I call your name, you to sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," Minerva said in a sharp tone.

With that she started to go through list, Severus zoned out slightly not really caring. He watched as different tables cheered but didn't care about who was going there. Though confusion swept through him when a boy was called.

"Lokison, Faolan," Minerva called. Severus watched the crowd of first years, until suddenly the boy was there.

Faolan stepped from the rest of the first years. He had styled black hair and bright emerald green eyes shining with mirth and laughter. Eyes that Severus hadn't seen in years, which caused pain to lance through him. Though Severus knew that they couldn't possibly be the eyes he missed so greatly. He started to walk towards the stool, with grace. He held her head up, his green eyes shone with laughter. He sat down on the stool, and the hat went over his eyes, but the smirk still stayed on his face. After a few moments the hat finally shouted out. "Slytherin!" Faolan smirked and got up putting the hat back on the stool before striding towards the table on the far right end. Sitting next to another first year.

The rest of the Sorting was uneventful, though another friend of Faolan's had gotten into Slytherin it seemed. Audolf Orikson.

Dumbledore stood and welcomed them all to a new year of Hogwarts, and introduced the new Professors. Severus watched as the bumbling mess Quirrel stood up. Before going back to his chair, almost tripping over his feet. Now that the sorting was over all he wanted to do was go back to his potions.

And, try to get the boy with the emerald green eyes out of his mind.

 **Back To Faolan:**

Faolan listened to Millicent, as she explained about what Pure Bloods, Half Bloods, and Muggle Borns were. "Pure Bloods are wizarding families that, do not usually marry muggles. They have pure or approximately pure magical heritage. This means that there are no muggles in their family tree, but this is rarely, if ever, true. The reason behind this is the fact that in the beginning if we wizards didn't mate with muggles we would have died out. Half Bloods are witches or wizards with one either non-magical parent or MuggleBorn parent. There other parent has to be either a pure blood wizard or a half blood. Which is what I am. If neither parents are magical and they're muggles instead, and the child is magical that's a MuggleBorn." Millicent explained. Faolan nodded that made sense, he glanced back up towards the High Table, his friends followed his stare, all three looked at a man with black hair that fell to his shoulders, he had pale skin and had ebony black eyes. The man was talking to the headmaster, but he glanced at them every now and then.

"Hey, Mil. Who's the Professor that's talking to Dumbledore?" Audolf asked. Millicent followed their gazes. And when she saw who they were looking at she smirked.

"That's Professor Snape, he's the Potions teacher. He's also the Head of our House," Millicent replied. Foalan glanced at the man with new interest, he read some books authored by him, the man was a genius in potions. Faolan knew it was an honour being in his House.

Faolan looked at his plate as his disappeared, he glanced up when Dumbledore stood up. He zoned out slightly as he was talking, but when everyone else stood up he went with them. They were lead by a Fifth Year Prefect. Faolan walked besides Audolf and Millicent.

"Pure Blood." The Prefect said. A rumbling filled the dungeons hall, as the fake wall moved aside. A corridor was revealed behind the wall, and the first years walked in. Faolan examined the common room, that was now his home. It was dungeon like, which wasn't a real surprise, aligning the walls were green lamps. Since the common room was partway under the lake the light in the room had a green tinge. Surrounding a grand fire place were low backed black and green button-tufted, leather sofas. It also had skulls and dark wood cupboardsof to the side of the room. Faolan had to admit it had quite a grand atmosphere, but also a cold one. Faolan also noticed as he walked further into the room, aligning the walls in between the lights there were beautifully woven tapestries, featuring what looked like the adventures of medieval Slytherin's. He looked back at the fireplace, a beautiful green fire was now burning into existence. Faolan glanced one more time at the room and saw tables by the cupboards surrounded by wooden chairs. And to the front of the room, were two hallways one on the left the other on the right, if Faolan had to guess that's probably where the dormitories were. One of the Prefects cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"You have been sorted, into the most noble House of Slytherin. In Slytherin we look out for our own, since the rest of the school and most of the teachers won't. If you have a problem with another Slytherin it stays in the Common Room. No matter what that person does to you, you must stand by that person's side, if he or she is in trouble with another student. Now we Slytherin's do not normally break the rules but if you must, don't get caught. Use your cunning to get out of situations. If you do have extensive problems with another student, you can either come to the Prefects, or you can go to our Head of the House, Professor Snape. In the morning Professor Snape will be here to talk to you right before breakfast is to start, so don't be late. At the end of the talk another Prefect and I, will walk you to breakfast and then to your classes. The boys dormitories are on the right and the girls are on the left. You have one person to share your dorm with, the names have been picked randomly, so you better make sure you like each other because they will be your dorm mate for the rest of your Hogwarts years. Goodnight, and Welcome to Slytherin." With that the male Prefect turned and walked towards the the boys dormitories. Faolan walked over to Millicent and said goodnight.

He then proceeded down the hallway, looking for his name on one of the doors with Audolf. Towards the end of the hallway he finally found his name, and with a sighed sadly. He saw who he was going to be sharing a room with, Audolf was sharing one with Theodore Nott, a quiet boy. While Faolan was sharing one with Draco Malfoy. The boy in question just looked at him before nodding. They both walked into their room.

The room had two beds on the opposite walls facing each other. The walls were a light gray and green, there was a table, with four chairs, surrounding a enchanted window. That showed outside about the lake. While the ceiling was enchanted so they were looking inside the lake itself. Faolan could see many creatures, swimming about and looked beautiful. There were also two dark oak wardrobes, and there was a door that probably led to a bathroom. Faolan walked over to the bed on the left since Draco had already claimed the right one. Draco, somehow, was asleep already.

He looked at his bed, it was a four poster, with dark green silk hangings and a dark oak frame. The beds comforter was a lighter green, while the pillows were a beautiful silver. The sheets which were a silvery white looked to be made of the softest of silks. Faolan quickly changed into his green and silver pajamas before slipping into the bed. He sighed contentedly, his body already falling asleep from the long day. But, as he drifted off, he knew tomorrow was going to be an even longer one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked.**

 **Also I'm going to answer a few questions.**

 **1.) The reason I made Loki say he was 31, was because I felt like that was a more resonable age than his actual one. (Yes the Goblins know who he is but it's going on a court mandsted file, sooo...) I chose 31 because that's the age Tom Hiddleston was when he was filming Avengers, I believe. I didn't realize how much of an issue me doing this would cause...**

 **2.) The Goblins did know what they were doing in asking Loki for the favor. The reason Loki didn't do anything about is because a.) They were willing to secretly let him adopt his son, so why do anything to anger them? b.) It's a favor for a favor, my version of Loki is honorable, especially to those who help his son.**

 **3.) All of Loki's other children WILL make an appearance, you just have to wait and see. :)**

 **4.) Audolf is a first year because, Asagardians age fairly slowly (at least for the sake of this story). So Faolan, since he won't become a full Asgardian until he's 18, ages faster than Audolf. Though Audolf because he's older than Faolan, will just look slightly older for his age. Or younger.. Or Loki can just glamour him...**

 **5.) There is also a Poll on my profile for Faolan's pairing. (Just so it's in one place.)**

 **I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
